Beating Hearts
by JustJinxed
Summary: Kylo Ren is finally working with the Rebels, but some of his feelings towards his allies...leaves a lot to be desired. Man's gotta stake his claim, right? (I am so sorry)


Heeeey! I spent a little longer on this one than I meant to! I hope you enjoy some more dirty talk! ;)

-x-o-x-o-

"I'll go with him."

She shifted uncomfortably with the weight of all three stares on her.

First, was the legendary Luke Skywalker – her mentor, her teacher, her friend. He forgave her for her _unforgivable_ act of desertion and took her back under his wing with very little questions asked. (Perhaps, she thought, he was so afraid to have another pupil desert him that he didn't want to test her)

Second, there was Finn. Her best friend, maybe even first real friend ever. He had her back, she knew and saved her ass multiple times over the course of their friendship. She could only hope that she was half as good a friend to him as he was to her. He was an earnest man, he wore his heart on his sleeve and she loved that about him. He _only_ had her best interest at heart.

Then...there was Kylo Ren. (And those damn dark eyes that seemed to follow every move she made, making her feel naked) Granted amnesty for turning on the Emperor after realizing that he was only a puppet for him. Temperamental, calculating... _cold_ , for the most part, unless they were alone. (Then he could be _unbearably, achingly_ sweet) The man who used to haunt her day and night, only now he occupies her mind for different reasons. Sometime along the way, she found herself _worrying_ about this man – _who was not a good man_. At least not anymore.

Or maybe...now he was.

It was all too confusing.

"..What?" She finally asked, subconsciously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's not a...bad suggestion, Rey." Master Skywalker said, carefully choosing his words. "But there will be...considerable danger." She scoffed, forgetting her manners. If she ever had any.

"I thought we were past the point of you worrying about me when it comes to _danger._ "

"I will always worry about you, Rey." His patient tone made her bow her head, those unfamiliar feelings of family and belonging floating in her chest. "But it is not necessary to risk yourself this time, when there are others up to the task."

"I'll go." Finn spoke up, quickly eying Kylo Ren. Ren took notice and his jaw clenched. The two had done their best to not speak to each other. Rey assumed it was leftover feelings of betrayal on Ren's end, and well...she couldn't exactly blame Finn for not trusting the former member of the First Order.

" _Finn_ , no." Rey breathed out a laugh and shook her head. "We need a pilot, and someone that can get in and out undetected." She looked back at two faces of apprehension, and one that made her feel like she had suddenly stripped out of all her clothes. (She actively avoided looking at that one.) "I'm not arguing about this, I'm going." She stood her ground until finally the old man let out a quiet sigh and nodded.

"Alright. I'll see how the plans are coming along." Already on his way out, he said over his shoulder. "We will discuss this further tomorrow."

An awkward silence fell over the trio left standing in the meeting room, both men burning holes into the floor with their gazes. Unsure of exactly what was going on, or what she should do, Rey spoke up.

"Was there...anything else?" Immediately both sets of eyes were on her, but only Finn spoke.

"Can I speak to you?" He shot a glance Ren's way. " _Privately_?" Ren only smirked slightly and strode out, eyes on her until he brushed past – too close, her skin caught fire - leaving the two alone in the room. Feigning ignorance, she raised her brow.

"Something the matter?" Almost immediately, he was in front of her.

"Rey, you _know_ this isn't a good idea."

"What?" Her brow furrowed. "Going on a mission? Defeating the Empire?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about." Urgency in his voice, he took her by the arms and she felt an indescribable, dark shift in the air that she was sure she didn't imagine. "Going on a mission _with the enemy_."

"He's not the _enemy_ anymore, Finn, he is _with_ us." She sighed, exasperated. This was not the first time they'd had this conversation.

"For how long?" He had that serious look on his face, so she decided not to laugh.

"I cannot explain this to you Finn, but I _trust_ him." Knowing she probably just sounded stupid to him, she shook her head. "He's done... _horrible, unforgivable_ things, that should definitely not be forgotten about, but he's with us now. He's helping."

"And how do you know he won't turn on you when he's got you alone?" A grave expression came across his features. "I've _seen_ the way he looks at you, Rey."

"What?" She blinked, feeling a bit stupid.

"The way he looks at you." He was making too much eye contact, she was sure he could see right into her brain. "It's like he's just _waiting_ to...to _devour_ you, or something. You just shouldn't trust him so easily." She knew her face must have turned completely red.

"He..." Rey sighed, not sure how to tiptoe around this conversation. "I just can't explain it to you, Finn. I...I know his heart." A tense silence warred in the room as her friend stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is this a 'Force' thing?" Rey burst into laughter, shoving him a little so that he smiled.

"Yes, Finn. Something like that."

After saying a few more comforting words to her friend, she set off about the rest of her day. It was already a little late and she had just missed dinner, so she had to settle with whatever they had left in the kitchens and sat out on the lawn while she ate, just looking at the stars. Somehow they seemed more beautiful now, surrounded by the lush greens and blues of this world than they ever had on Jakku, though she could see less of them now. Rey didn't know most of the people with the Rebels...just the higher ups, which was already alienating enough before Kylo Ren showed up and she vouched for him. She could tell that didn't really go over well with some of the lower ranking members...but it's not like they could really say anything about it, either. If she wasn't hanging out with Finn or Master Luke, she was usually alone.

It was really for the best, she had recently decided. With so many eyes on their newest member, the two hadn't had time to be alone together. It was both a relief and terrible agony to see him so close, and yet not be able to touch him...or really even look at him for too long. She knew she had to be careful. She had vouched for him – she hadn't been the only one, what with his mother and Master Luke speaking up, but she definitely felt like the odd one out. It seemed like she and Ren were on the same page. They needed to keep their distance from each other for now, they definitely didn't need any rumors of a torrid love affair...even though that was a little close to what happened.

That wasn't the point. He was on _their_ side now. Everything would be fine, maybe after this new mission they could be seen with each other. That wouldn't be so strange, would it? Just two people bonding over having each other's backs in the field. _'All we have to do is wait a little while longer.'_ Rey thought to herself as she closed the door to her room and instantly found herself pressed against the metal frame.

"Maybe you should listen to your _friends_." Someone breathed in her ear, her skin heating instantly.

"Ren-" She protested, trying to move away from the door only to find a strong hand pushing against her hip, the other moving to hold her hand.

"Maybe I am ready to _devour_ you," He teased, hand tugging at the zipper of her flight suit before she slipped free of him and moved to a safe distance, keeping the large table in her room between them for good measure.

"This isn't a good idea –-"

"No one saw me." He seemed so certain and unconcerned. This frustrated Rey to no end.

" _What if someone catches us?_ " His gaze darkened.

"You mean like _Finn_?" He nearly spat the name out, hating it more than he could describe. It took a lot of work to get him to call her companion by that name. She gave him an impatient look.

"I mean like _anyone_." She sighed, gesturing with her hands to emphasize her point and moving back around the table, intending on locking the door to her room. "It's not a good idea, I was thinking that after we get back, we could –"

"Are you embarrassed?" His voice was his usual tone of indifference as he cut off her path.

"What?" Her brow furrowed in confusion and she allowed herself to be backed against the table, her backside bumping against it. " _No—_ no, that's not what I'm – "

"Are you worried about _him_?" Ren placed his hands on either side of her, his large frame engulfing her. He didn't give her any time to respond. "Are you worried about his feelings for you?"

" _What?_ " Rey gaped. A warm, broad hand skated up her hip until it rested against her neck as he leaned in, mouth just inches from her's.

"Should you tell him that your heart is claimed, or should I?" That was like a jolt in her chest and she glared at him indignantly.

"I've _never_ said anything about you _claiming_ my heart."

"Tell me then." He began, pushing his hips against her's so that she could feel the the growing hardness against her belly. He planted a sweet, hot kiss on her cheek before continuing on down her neck, tugging her hair gently to grant himself better access. He waited until he could nip at her earlobe to continue. "Does he know how you taste?"

"Ren." She said, intending it to sound like a protest, though it was a little difficult as a bolt of desire shot straight to her clit. (Traitor)

"Does he know.." He began unzipping her suit at a torturous pace, fingers brushing lazily against the heated skin there. "How sensitive these perfect breasts are...how you cry out when I put my mouth on you?"

"Ren, this isn't.." Words left her as soon as she felt his hand brush her belly, and she knew what was next. She'd lost track of time since their last face to face, in person encounter. All they'd had were their dreams, which they had found _distinctly_ lacking after their in person rendezvous. Reason left her as more carnal instincts took hold of her mind, and she was a little embarrassed at how much she craved his touch, hips pushing against his.

"I wonder how many times.." She felt the zipper on her pants slowly being pulled down and closed her eyes, biting her lip in anticipation. "..he's thought about touching this sweet cunt." She felt his long fingers slip beneath the waistband of her panties and she gasped as he came in contact with her already swollen clit. She could feel him smirk against her ear. "I wonder if he thinks you could ever be this wet for him."

"Shut _up_." Rey sighed at last, moving to kiss him, only to have him bury his hand in her hair, tugging firmly at the roots to keep her in place. His eyes dared her to move as she felt him push a finger inside of her. She drew in a breath and placed her hands on the table behind her, attempting to find some sort of balance.

"I wonder what he thinks you like." He continued, eyes never leaving her face as he inserted another finger without warning, moving in and out while his thumb brushed her clit. "Or if he would even think about it at all." Her chest heaved with the sudden rush of pleasure and she wanted to close her eyes, but she knew by now that would only make him stop. "Do you think he would take care of you like I do?" His voice was soft, taunting. He wanted an answer. He curled his fingers inside her and she let out a sharp cry. "Do you?"

" _No_." She gasped, feeling that familiar glass roof approaching.

"Who takes care of you?" He murmured, and she felt her pride slip away.

" _You_." Her thighs began to quiver and her hips bucked involuntarily.

"Say my name." His fingers began pumping harder and he tugged at her hair, holding her tighter.

" _Ren_ " His name coming out as more of a moan as she felt her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. His free arm wrapped around her, pulling her in close so that she could bury her now flushed face against the rough fabric hiding his chest from her. With heavy lidded eyes, she pulled back, unwrapping his belt and tossing it to the side. She wanted more of him. _All_ of him – it had been too long. Without wasting time, she threw open his robes and tossed them on the floor as well, her lips immediately descending upon the pale flesh of his chest. One hand roamed around his back, pulling him close while the other tangled in his hair, pulling him down so she could crush her lips against his. Desire welled up and burned within her again as she felt him slip her flight suit and panties over her bottom so that they finally dropped to the floor. She couldn't wait any longer. Rey began pushing him back towards her bed, but was almost immediately stopped by his hands on her waist. When she pulled away from their kiss to protest, she found him smirking at her.

"What?" Instead of answering, he guided her around and placed his hand between her shoulder blades, nudging her upper body down until her breasts were pressed against the cool metal of the table. Momentarily confused, she looked in front of her to see...her own reflection. With Kylo Ren smirking at her from behind.

They were facing her locker...which had a mirror hanging on the front.

Gently and without breaking eye contact, he nudged her legs apart and ran a finger down her wet, hot flesh. That was when he finally broke eye contact and looked down, cursing quietly under his breath as he ran his hands up and down the firm cheeks of her ass and it was her turn to smirk. Feeling bold, she rocked back into him and his fingers dug into her skin slightly. When she looked back up at her mirror, there was pure desire written all over his face.

"Remember to be quiet, love." He teased, as he freed himself of his trousers and sheathed himself fully inside of her in one quick thrust. Rey's mouth fell open and a strangled cry slipped out. He stilled, running his hands soothingly up and down her sides while she adjusted to him. All the times they'd been together before, they'd had much more build up to this point, but Rey didn't care. She _needed_ him, it had been too long. With each thrust, it became harder and harder to stifle her moans as the lewd sounds of their lovemaking filled her ears. The lust filled look in his reflection made her lower belly curl and, as she felt herself nearing the edge, she hid her face against the table in an attempt to muffle herself. Almost immediately, she felt his hand in her hair, tugging her up until she was looking at herself again. The pain melted away almost instantly into pleasure and she felt his chest pressed against her bare back as he whispered in her ear, his voice low and gravelly.

"You see how good I can make you feel?" A pleasure filled sob escaped her as he continued pounding into her from behind. Ren trailed kisses across her shoulder as he braced his forearms on either side of her quivering body. "Are you gonna come for me again?"

" _Yes_ " She groaned, all dignity out the window now as she arched her back and moved a hand around his bicep, the other splayed across the table as she attempted to keep some semblance of control. " _Harder_."

He needed no further encouragement, his hand moving to cover her mouth as his long, hard cock lost control, pounding into her so hard she was sure the table moved and she would have bruises tomorrow. She watched herself in the mirror – hair mussed, cheeks flushed and her eyes heavy lidded, glazed over with lust. She had moments after their encounters of self awareness – a little bit of self loathing. She couldn't believe she acted this way, never remembered things properly when the lust cleared, but now...now she wished it would never leave.

Rey came with a sharp, muffled cry as he groaned his own release in a guttural, low growl against her ear. The two lay there for a moment as silence watched over them, each trying to catch their breath and form their thoughts. It was Ren that moved first, brushing her hair to the side so that he could plant a sweet kiss against the sweat slicked skin on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and hummed, strangely content even though she was fairly certain walking was out of the question for her for a bit. Ren traced her arm lightly with his fingertips until he reached her hand, their fingers lacing together. The move felt self conscious and it did not escape Rey's notice.

"Ren?" Her voice was quiet, but cracked a little.

"Do you love him?" The question was so earnest, it made her brain stutter for a moment. With the little strength she had left, Rey carefully turned underneath him so that they were face to face, though he still wouldn't look at her. Carefully, she cupped his face so that he would, and she smiled.

"I thought you knew my heart."

"I need to hear you say it."

Her smile grew.

"I love _you_." He looked as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. He tangled a hand in her hair to keep him there, pressed close to him and she wrapped her arms around his back. "Finn is my best friend."

"We'll see about that."

" _Ren_." Rey laughed and pulled back enough to meet his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about." She blinked, frowning slightly. " _Except_ perhaps the rumor mill tomorrow. There's no way no one heard us." He grinned wickedly.

"I can handle that."

-x-o-x-o-

Ohh to be a part of that gossip pool. ;P

Eternally wondering if the dirty talk is appropriate. ETERNALLY.


End file.
